A Lot of Things
by coolwritingmonster
Summary: Kendall Knight was a lot of things, except maybe being violent. But if someone bullied his Logan, they were going down, pacifist or not. Oneshot. Kendall-centric. Kogan slash. Rated T for suggestive themes and some bad words.


(A/N: This is (sort of) bad boy Kogan. Got my inspiration from waterwicca's "For the Lovers of Kogan". Enjoy!)

Kendall Knight was a lot of things.

He was brave. He was fearless. He never backed down from anything. (Even from eating a mustard-covered worm in 5th grade, but that's a story for another time.) Kendall was a total daredevil; he led James and Carlos (and occasionally Logan, when the brunette didn't have his nose stuck in a book) in doing completely dangerous (and illegal) stunts. When they got to Los Angeles, James and Logan were_ terrified_ of Gustavo. (Carlos was just his usual not-scared-of-anything-even-if-it-threatened-to-kill-him, or to put it simply, dim-witted self.) Kendall wasn't. He talked back, forgot about recording sessions and constantly butted heads with the record producer (even though there wasn't _actually_ a need to). Sure, Gustavo yelled and screamed in his face. But Kendall never flinched and just gave a smirk right back at the incensed producer. Yup, Kendall Knight was definitely fearless.

But he was also a big ole softie. He cared a lot about his family and friends. He went up and beyond every time, if it meant it would bring a smile to the faces of the people he loved. Which also meant he wouldn't hesitate to annihilate _and_ crush anyone who dared to hurt even a single hair on the heads of his loved ones. And Kendall's hell wasn't something you'd want to be in. Now don't be mistaken, Kendall was a pacifist. He was really a peaceful, "let's talk" kind of guy. He didn't like to fight or use his fists, unlike Carlos (that guy would _even_ fight a piece of paper if he could). But he'll do_ anything_ to defend the people he loved – even if it meant pounding the other's face in.

Which is why, Kendall Knight was currently _this_ close to raising hell.

-/-

Kendall lowered himself onto the sofa gingerly, his muscles protesting painfully after dance practice. He settled in with a sigh, wincing when he stretched out his arm to grab the remote control. Still, he was luckier than his brunette boyfriend, who had –again – been called to stay back for extra dance practices by their new choreographer. A frown made his way to the blonde's lips at the thought of Jacob. Now by all means, Kendall wasn't one to judge by first impressions (though it's really hard to think otherwise of a leather-clad scruffy male in steel-toed boots with constant threats of bodily harm). But he just couldn't shake off the bad feeling Jacob gave him. The sneers and leers directed at them _certainly_ didn't help matters. He _couldn't_ wait for Mr X to return from his holidays in the Maldives (even though the insistence to use "X" in every single word was a wee bit disturbing).

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the door opening. Kendall turned his head in time to see Logan limping head down through the door. He offered a small smile to his boyfriend who was _clearly _experiencing the same pain – if not worse at him.

"You okay, Loges?"

The only response Kendall got was a small nod before the brunette shuffled off to their shared room, without even looking up once.

_Huh, that was weird_. Kendall scratched his head thoughtfully. No matter how tired Logan was, he never failed to give the blonde a (very, very passionate mind you) hello kiss. All he got this time round was an absentminded nod. Kendall decided that something was quite wrong there and padded off to find the brunette, ignoring the dull aches settling into his muscles. He wasn't prepared for what he found though.

Kendall let out a tiny gasp at the sight before muffling the sound quickly with his fist. Logan had taken off his shirt (Kendall would usually be all over his boyfriend when this happened) but the purple and blue-black colourations spread out all over his torso kind of ruined it for the blonde. When the shorter male turned around, Kendall could see fresh bruises blossoming on his cheek as well. Clamping down on his lip hard, the taller male clenched his fists tightly, before attempting to calm down. He couldn't let Logan know he was aware of the bruises. The brunette was the kind of person that kept everything to himself and wanted to resolve things on his own. He hated it if others stepped in on his behalf, especially Kendall; and that would usually end up in a screaming match (Kendall was subjected to a few already). But it just meant that Kendall had to tread more carefully than usual. While his boyfriend may not like it, he'd be dammed if he let some punk beat up his love without doing anything about it.

Green eyes narrowed in anger and determination. _Oh, punk's going down. Big time._

-/-

Lucy strolled into the lobby, intending to get some song writing done by the pool when a wriggling plant in her peripherals caught her eye. Stopping in her tracks, she rubbed her eyes again before focusing on the wriggling plant again. _Yup, definitely a tree hat._ Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she made her way over to see what hijinks the boys of Big Time Rush were up to this time round. It'll be more interesting than song writing, that's for sure, Lucy thought with a (almost uncharacteristic) grin.

Kendall peered out at the front door of the lobby in his hiding spot amongst the shrubbery. Where the heck was Logan? He was supposed to be back at the Palmwoods by now. Muttering anxiously to himself, the blonde didn't even realise someone was approaching him until a shadow fell over his line of sight.

"Hey move! You… oh hey Lucy." Lucy raised an eyebrow in question, gesturing to his tree hat get-up.

When Kendall finished his tale (complete with lots and lots of bad words and threats to cut off… you know what, never mind), the rocker chick sat in thought, her expression becoming dark to almost thunderous. "Uh, Lucy?" Kendall trailed off, a bit scared (and worried for his man bits) of the rocker who was currently glaring murderously at a spot on the wall.

"Lucy?" the blonde tried again.

This time, there was a response. The brunette turned to Kendall with a devious smirk. "So I've got a plan. And it involves you beating the shit out of the punk that beat up Logan. You in?"

The blonde felt his own lip curl up in a smirk. Hell yeah, he was.

(A/N: sorry I couldn't help but bring in Lucy, she's badass man. I love her!)

-/-

Kendall was (sort of) glad he roped in Lucy to help him. Without Lucy there to restrain him and transfer his anger to a more _constructive_ outlet (like wrecking a few of Gustavo's music awards), he would have opened his big fat mouth to confront Logan and ruin the plan. It helped that her plan was simple and yet, nothing short of brilliance. Lucy knew that Logan loved his boyfriend and generally hated to keep secrets from him. By getting Kendall to be the part of the concerned boyfriend and continue acting like he had no idea, Logan would eventually feel so guilty that he'd spill everything by himself. And then came Kendall's favourite part: Operation Beat The Punk That Hurt Logan So Bad He Wouldn't Be Able To Walk. Oh, he was _so_ looking forward to that.

It only took a few days of Kendall's coddling and general all-round sweetness (even more so than usual) for Logan to give up the ruse. His chocolate brown eyes swimming with tears, Logan had crawled into Kendall's lap and confessed everything: the bruises, how long it had went on and why he didn't want to say anything. While he knew it all the while, hearing it out of his lover's mouth made it all the more real. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Kendall managed to keep his cool until the brunette had everything off his chest. Nearly gritting out the sentence, Kendall's normally green eyes darkened in fury. "Who was he?"

Suddenly finding Kendall's plaid shirt very interesting, Logan refused to meet Kendall's anger-filled gaze. He muttered something quickly under his breath that the blonde couldn't quite catch. Softening his features considerably, Kendall lifted up Logan's chin and looked at the brunette in the eye deploringly, using his gaze to convey what he couldn't say. Apparently, Logan saw something in the pleading green eyes and swallowed audibly. With a sigh, the brunette gave it up.

"It's Jacob, Kendall."

Kendall saw red.

Seeing his boyfriend's expression, Logan clung onto the furious blonde desperately.

"Don't be mad at me Kendall. I swear I didn't mean to keep it from you honestly. I just didn't want you to hate me because I was weak and couldn't defend myself. I tried I really did, I fought back Kendall but he used his chains to tie me up," Logan choked on his sobs, "and kicked me with his steel-toed boots. Please don't hate me and break up with me because I really really love you. And I don't want to break up with you please," Heart-wrenching sobs wracked the brunette's frame.

Kendall felt his heart break at the sight. He pulled his lover into a loving embrace and rubbed gentle circles into the smaller boy's back soothingly. "Shhhh," the blonde whispered, rocking the crying boy back and forth until his sobs subsided. Lifting up Logan's chin gently, Kendall whispered fiercely.

"I love you Logie and that's never going to change. And I never ever wanna break up with you so you can forget about that. Got it?" He got a watery smile in response.

Scoping Logan up in his arms, Kendall carried him to their shared room for a rest, seeing how the brunette's eyelids were slowly fluttering close. He tucked the smaller boy into bed gently and pressed a quick kiss to Logan's lips.

_Now that that's settled, time to even the score. _

Punching in James' cell phone number as he stalked out of the room, anger flowing through his veins, he let a smirk play at his lips.

_Oh, he wouldn't even know what hit him_.

-/-

Kendall stalked through the Palmwoods lobby with a self-satisfied smile at his lips, Carlos and James following behind at a distance away, similar scared looks on their faces.

"I take it that the plan went well?" Kendall turned at the sound of Lucy's voice.

The rocker chick looked Kendall up and down appraisingly, "Impressive get-up. The brass knuckles was a nice touch. And by the way, you_ so_ owe me a drink." With a smirk, she turned and headed towards the pool.

With a smirk of his own, Kendall admired the brass knuckles sitting proudly atop his knuckles. Kendall had to admit his get-up was impressive. Credits to James actually; he had dressed the blonde in total bad boy attire, complete with leather, steel and a whole lot of attitude. Kendall has stormed Rocque Records earlier in the day, with James and Carlos flanking him. They went straight up to Jacob and _very nicely_ gave him a chance to explain his actions, with a steel-toed boot on his chest of course. When the asshole had the nerve to deny it, Kendall lost it.

There was a lot of screaming, a lot of yelling and _a whole lot_ of pain. Those brass knuckles had sure come in handy. At the end of it all, Kendall had elicited an apology for Logan _and_ for the death of Kendall's grandfather (he had no idea how that came up but oh well, he'd take it anyway), as well as a promise to never ever show up in front of Logan again. If he could still walk, that is.

At the thought of Jacob's sorry state after he was done with him, the blonde couldn't help but let out a satisfied chuckle. James and Carlos inched closer to each other.

"Dude, he's doing that evil laugh thing again."

"Don't call him evil man. He still has those brass knuckles on."

"But hey I'm curious, how did he get all the bloodstains out?"

"Don't ask that Carlos! You want him to do, uh, _that_ to you too?"

-/-

Kendall Knight was a lot of things.

After that incident, he added 'overprotective' and 'really, really scary when angry' (courtesy of James and Carlos) to his repertoire. To be honest, he wasn't really upset at that last one.

Especially when he found out his little Logie has a thing for blondes in leather jackets.


End file.
